FIVE TIMES ALEX ALMOST TALKED TO ARTEMIS, AND ONE
by sevn griffins
Summary: just a bit of writing for my favorite crossover. What if Artemis worked at MI6?


Five times alex almost talked to artemis, and one time he did

The first time alex saw artemis, it didn't really compute as to who he was. He had though that artemis was just another poor sap that thought that the bank was real. It was understandable seeing that he had just heard of smithers stroke, which had upset him greatly because smithers seemed to be the only genuine person at MI6; he had also just gotten out of a rather nasty nostage situation in guana. So he was duly upset. He didn't see the cold blue eyes watching him calcuationingly as he limped across the floor after a nosiy fight with Mr. Blunt, and swore never to come back.

The second time he saw, or more heard about, artemis, was when he had agreed to just one more missions, a little thing, because jack had somehow gotten mixed up with the Russian mafia in America and he needed MI6's permission to work for other countries. He had found this out as he was denied entrance to America, which had made him rather upset once again. He had been yelling at Mr. Blunt when a young man had stuck his head into the door and said with a wince "im very sorry mr. Blunt, sir, but artemis, has, well, he's blown up the lab sir" it was the only time that alex had seen any emotion on mr. Blunts face; it was only a twitch of the eye lid, but to alex it spoke volumes. Mr blunt had no control over this "artemis" and it galled him. Alex used this distraction to quickly make mr. Blunt agree to make the CIA allow him in. as he left mr blunt's office he was pleased to see that the phone was beginning picked up, and the look of frustration was back on Mr. Blunt's face.

The third time that he saw artemis, the afore said wasn't really visible at all, so he had no way of knowing that he already knew what he looked like. He was going on a mission in the arctic (it had something to do with pirates and an evil scientist). He had walked into smithers room and had been greeted with darkness. "alex old chap" had come the cheerful voice of smithers, "I hear you're going to the arctic, and I have just the thing!" "shut the damn door would you, these experiments are light sensitive!" came a male voice with a slight irish accent. "don't worry arty!" smithers called "we'll be out of your hair in just a minute" he said to alex "I'll meet you in the hall", and alex found himself suffeled back out of the room to the words of "don't call me that! My name is artemis!". Flamethrowing razor?

The fourth time was when he was entering through the newly installed 'bank seciruty' and he heard two women gossiping about 'that new intern on level 3'. After hearing a disciption he came to the conclusion that they were talking about artemis. But what they were saying didn't make any sense "I hear he belived in fairies, and that's where he gets all his good ideas." "whatever makes the boss happy," giggled the other.

The fifth time alex had been assigned a mission into Africa, and had gone down to smithers to get his gadgets, but couldn't find him. "if you're looking for smithers," came the same voice that had been yelling about light sensitivity, "you wont find him. He's only holiday, or rather, the 'volcanic sands of Hawaii could be very usful in some famable gatgets'." A hand was held out to alex and he found himself looking into those blueblue eyes for the first time. "im his replacement, artemis." Alex shook the proffered hand "alex" he returned. "well then alex, lets get you suited up. Africa was it?" as artemis turned away and begain opening drors, alex could see the begningins of a profitable relationship printed across the seat of artemis's pants.

"It was a very nice bum", he though as he used the rather unique tooth bruth to fight of the hords of angey tigers a week later in Africa, "its nice to think that I'll be seeing it again."

arty as master art thief, alex as detective after him.

Halfmoon and red- im the detective that leaves no case unclose, well, im the thef that never gets caought. I wonder how this will play out.

this takes place after the lost colony- artimes has come back and found that life has moved on without him. he decied that this is no deterent, and rejoins society with no problems- he soon becomes aware that he is behind the times and that butler how has been in retierment is no help. he askes butler to help him one last time, in finding a bodyguard. this is where the story picks up. (different story from the one below)


End file.
